As You Wish
by hiei1317
Summary: This is how I think the masked ball should have gone. JarethSarah pairing. Rating only to be safe, it's probably not even that high.


A/n: the masked ball scene and beyond, my way!

Sarah POV

I open my eyes and see people all around me, twirling and dancing, hidden behind terrifying masks. One moves by me, laughing, and I look down to see my own dress, large and white, beautifully tailored.

I look up again and across the room I see him, The Goblin King. I realize that, if he has a name, I don't even know it.

His eyes lock with mine and I feel myself pulled toward him. I start to move through the crowd, getting tossed around like a rag doll. Trying harder, I manage to close about half the distance that was between us, only for a dancer to spin me round. When I look back to where he should be he has disappeared.

I turn around again, failing to find him a second time.

Giving in to the constant flow of people I start to move with them until I reach a break, where I pull out and accidentally fall into someone.

I turn to appologize and see it's him.

"Now Sarah," his voice seems distant and magical, "why would you want to stop?"

Before I can answer he pulls me against his body, "Dance with me, Sarah."

It's more a command over it being a question. I don't make any move to stop him as he wisks me onto the dance floor, spinning me around with the others.

My head starts to turn, to search the crowd, but he takes a hand and places two fingers under my chin, gently forcing my gaze to remain on him.

"Do not worry about them," he whispers, "This time is for us."

He twirls me around the room. The sensation makes me light headed and dizzy, but at the same time I wish for it never to end.

"My Queen," I do not know if he knows that I could hear this slight mumble, a slip of words.

He pulls us over to a side to stop, my heart still twirling and racing with the pace of the dance floor, even at this rest.

"Goblin King, this is quite improper," I complain, "I do not even no your name!"

"Improper, Sarah? If this were improper I would have never let you get into it. And as for my name, it is Jareth."

"Jareth," I test, the name foreign to my tongue.

"Yes?" he tilts his head, waiting for my command.

"Why me?" my words startle even myself.

"Because of your beauty, and your spirit. The way you shine when the night is at it's darkest. I have lived in this world, this endless night, forever, and yet the light has always been what I want. I love the light Sarah, and you are the light," I feel my face burning in the embarassment of his sweet words.

"Jareth…" my voice fails me.

The point does not matter though, for he silences any words to come with a quick kiss. I find the kiss has stolen my breath.

"There is no need for words now," his voice almost cracks, and I hear the shake in it.

Words fail me as his hands take my arms.

"You're so cold," he comments, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around my shoulders. I am surprised he could even feel my skin with the fact that he wears gloves all the time.

One of his hands comes up to rest on my face and I lean into it, finally able to see a little past him. The sight only makes me panic. It's the clock.

I turn from his hold.

"Sarah?" he tries to grab my arm but I pull away from his grip.

"This is just a diversion! This is to help you win!" he looks like my words are arrows piercing his heart.

"At first yes, but now Sarah, now…" his voice dies and tears well in his eyes.

"Stop making excuses! Let my brother go free!" I fall to my knees, my own tears running down my cheeks, forming puddles by my hands.

"Anything, Sarah, anything," I lift my chin to see his tears falling as well, "just, please, don't leave me!"

My face falls forward, caught in my hands. My tears soak through the small cracks in my fingers, hitting the floor in the previously formed puddles. _Plit. Plit. Plit._

And then all around me there is no noise, save from the dancers, oblivious to the fight happening right next to them. I open my stinging eyes to see Jareth's hand, catching my tears, his own slowing, but still staining his suit.

My tears slow, but do not stop, and his hand moves to his side, his posture that of an animal admiting defeat.

I raise my own hands to wipe his tears from his face. At this small gesture he snaps back to reality and grabs hold of one hand, gently letting his lips touch the knuckles before letting go.

I move toward him, gently and slowly, before we are centimeters apart. Here I throw myself at him, holding onto his shoulders, embracing him as if he were a last life line.

His arms move around my back, holding me to him, "I could never leave you, Jareth."

He pulls back in shock, "What?"

"I said 'I could never leave you'," I smile. "Just promise me to get my brother back saftly."

"Of course," he stands, "Follow me."

He offers me a hand, which I grasp and he helps me up. We automatically transport to the inside of his castle. We are back to our normal clothes, except his cloak is still around my shoulders.

He moves to the front of a seemingly empty chair, lifts something, and reveals to me a sleeping Toby.

"Toby!" I run over and take my brother in my arms, kissing his forehead.

The baby opens its eyes and looks at me, smiling, "Oh, Toby I missed you. I know that's hard to believe but I missed you!"

Jareth steps back, away from me and my brother, disappearing into the shadows. When I turn to thank him I can't find him.

"Jareth?" I call to the dark.

"I thought you would want me to leave," the voice seems to be everywhere in the room.

"No, it's not that," I sigh, "I just missed my brother."

He appears slightly to my side, a few steps to the left from where he had been, "I know. I just didn't want to admit that to myself. You can both go home now, I'll take you back."

"You can take Toby back," I approach him, "but I am staying."

He shakes his head, "No, Sarah."

"Weren't you the one that wanted me to stay?" I yell in disbelief.

"But your parents," he tries.

"I don't care, not anymore. I want to be with you. I **wish** I could be with you," I shift Toby, who has fallen asleep again.

I blink and I find myself in Toby's room, Jareth standing behind me, "As you wish."

I place Toby in his crib and tuck him in. Just as I turn I hear my parents open the door downstairs, "Sarah?"

"Please, let's go now, before they see us!" I plead and he takes my hand.

Another blink and we're back to his castle.

I smile to myself.

He sighs, "What do you intend to do now?"

I think for a moment, then it hits me.

"I have one more wish."

"And what is that?" he raises an eyebrow, but his voice sounds exhausted.

"I wish to be your Goblin Queen," I hold my head high.

He pulls out one of his crystal dreams, places it in my hand, and presses my hand closed.

When I open it I see a beautiful diamond ring.

I hear him whisper, "As you wish," right before I look up and kiss him hard on the lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The End! please review!


End file.
